<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop Beel Cleaning Out The Fridge by MysticalMermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008891">Stop Beel Cleaning Out The Fridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid'>MysticalMermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Quiet Sex, Sex, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice a day Yukki is asked by Lucifer to stop Beelzebub from eating out the kitchen to prevent an argument from the brothers, she had tried everything yet nothing had worked as of yet. But now she had a trick up her sleeve.</p><p>Sorry for not posting in so long! I didn't have a laptop and saved to get a cheap one which does the job, I hope you enjoy this little post. Again if you want any other romances please feel free to comment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop Beel Cleaning Out The Fridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the clock ticking away Yukki began to feel nervous, she had been in Devildom for 6 months now and was yet to stop the one argument that erupted through the halls near dinner time, as no one would think to go at lunch time and stop it from happening, even Lucifer stopped trying as it was clear he couldn't even stop the inevitable... Beelzebub's hunger. It would happen twice a day; once at 12pm and again at 6pm, besides that he would snack or buy out half of Hells Kitchen so he could eat and exercise. How he wasn't fat amazed Yukki sometimes. She remembered at Christmas when Lord Diavolo had to do 2 banquet tables, one for Beelzebub and the other for everyone else, and he still sneaked over to grab some chicken!</p><p>
  <strong>KNOCK KNOCK</strong>
</p><p>"Come iiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!" slowly opening the door (Yukki had learned not to open too quickly for Asmo's room with the things she has walked in and seen before) his room smelt of hibiscus and rose petals; ivy wrapped around his bed posts and even tied around the beds curtains to give a nature vibe, Yukki really must talk to Lucifer about a similar bed for herself. Shyly sitting in the hanging chair she twirled with part of her hair, unsure how to word what she needed to ask</p><p>"Whats wrong angel? Has Mammon upset you? Do you need me to ask Lucifer to deal with him?" Her eyes widened in shock </p><p>"NO, no its not Mammon, Asmo.... It's nearly lunch and I have to try and stop Beel from cleaning the kitchen out again. I've tried for SIX months and I've not stopped him once, I don't want to get in trouble by dinner time for not stopping the bottomless pit!" placing down his curling wand Asmo sighed lightly, his eyes looking Yukki up and down through the mirror, his finger tapping his bottom lip</p><p>"I have an idea, you say you've tried for 6 months, but I bet you haven't tried to use what you have against him" </p><p>"I-uhhhhh I don't know what you mean by using what I have against him" a girly chuckle left his peach glossed lips, swirling round his eyes full of mischief </p><p>"You've come to the Sin of Lust dear Yukki, a bit of mascara, cute little choker OH MY GOSH SIT THERE I HAVE THE PERFECT THING!" pulling out various makeup tools; Yukki picked up what looked like something Tinkerbell's gynaecologist would use, quickly placing it down her cheeks flushed at some of the lipstick names </p><p>
  <strong>DEVIL TAIL RED</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AROUSING PEACHES</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VIRGIN PINK </strong>
</p><p>Asmo's delicate fingers already at the back of her neck attaching a choker with a little heart laced into the front. Quick as a flash his hand was cupping her chin as he slicked over a light lipgloss and layer of mascara. Grabbing a perfume he spritzed her neck and behind the ears</p><p>"TADAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh shoot Yukki you need to get there quick you have 5 minutes before he starts demolishing, he's probably already on his way there!" shoving her out the door he had a impish grin on his face "SAVE MY ECLAIRS IN THERE YUKKI!" </p><p>Gee Asmo nothing like pressure, rolling her eyes at him thinking this would clearly do anything. Lucifer was stood at the top of the stairs looking at Yukki with a look of 'get your ass to the kitchen and stop him this time' she didn't want to think of how much grimm had been spent on getting new food or going to Hells kitchen to eat. She had to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>A flare of ginger hair was peeking out the top of the fridge, gulping she yelled</p><p>"BEEL GET OUT THE FRIDGE NOW!" looking round he looked her up and down then stuck his head back in the fridge. Oh heck, the makeover didn't work. Walking over she tried to grip her hand to his shoulder to be assertive but to him and his muscles it probably felt like a fly</p><p>"Beelzebub get out the fridge now!" turning he stood up straight, towering over her. Did the kitchen suddenly get bigger? Or was she just tiny? Icing remains clung to the side of his lips, remembering Asmo's words she sighed at the realisation of using what she had. Fluttering her eyelashes and getting on her tiptoes; Yukki kissed his chin up to the icing to quickly lick it. Beel's face felt like it was turning into an inferno! </p><p>"Yukki...Don't start something you can't finish...This is a dangerous game to play" his eyes looking like he'd noticed her for the first time in the 6 months she had been here. Snaking his arm around her waist, the other reaching to her choppy ginger hair "I mean it..If you want to stop me this way then I may want you to stop me every time like this" Her heart felt it was going to leap out her chest; her thighs clenching slightly at the thought, was she really going to do this? Yes.. Lucifer had said any means necessary, and it was necessary. If she had to eat spicy food once more she might scream!</p><p>Rolling her finger up and down his stomach and chest she watched his breathing quicken</p><p>"Beel I know what I'm doing. Drop. The. Eclair" pulling his shirt slightly he stumbled forward, his hands had let go of her but pinned her between him and the table, lifting herself up she sat on the edge of the dark wooden prep table, wrapping her legs around him and grabbing the collar of his jacket. His mouth colliding with hers. Yukki's tongue swept across his lip, dancing with his tongue as the kiss deepened; she could taste the sweetness from the eclair on his tongue and it was just how she imagined he would taste</p><p>His hand roamed up her leg; ripping her knickers, he must either be incredibly horny or incredibly frustrated at not being allowed to eat all the food. Undoing his trousers Beel was already fully erect, her hand gliding up and down his cock she could feel his groans vibrating in her mouth. Her pussy beginning to moisten from his arousal</p><p>"Yukki...I want to fuck you so badly..." his eyes full of lust and desire, pulling him closer with her legs she could feel him at her entrance, twitching slightly to be allowed to enter her, moving forward slowly she could feel herself being filled further and further. Slowly he began to move in an attempt not to hurt her at first, but his instinct took over, growls left his throat, bringing out his demon form she knew this could be more dangerous than she had thought for her</p><p>"I won't hurt you Yukki, I-I just want to please you" nodding at him he tried to slow down but he couldn't, placing his hands on her hips and moving her skirt up slightly, Beel's face contorted in pleasure; biting her bottom lip the table started to shake with their movements and squeak slightly. Picking her up; Beel had her pinned to the wall in an instant, never leaving her, yet the deepness had changed. He was deeper and harder</p><p>"Oh hell Beel! Y-you feel s-so good. Don't stop!" her hands pulling at his hair to claim his mouth once more. The sweetness was gone from his mouth but she was still addicted to him, her thighs tightened the closer she got to orgasm. Each thrust was sending her closer to the edge of the cliff in her brain. Juices dripped on the inside of her thighs and his cock</p><p>"Y-Y-Yukki, Oh Hell" cupping her face his kiss was more needing, more desperate for her lips; his thrusts changing from rhythmic and fast to deeper and harder. Groaning into his mouth, hitting her peak when he did, his fingers dug into her sides as he came. Head lulled onto her shoulder with a quick kiss on her neck. Letting her go he quickly leaned over and grabbed her knickers with an apologetic smile </p><p>"I'll get you some new ones, sorry..." grinning at him she gave him a hug, her head was screaming VICTORY! She had successfully stopped Beel from eating the fridge clean; moments later his hands wandered to the fridge</p><p>"Awww c'mon Beel!" flashing a cheeky grin he held up the food, a single double cheeseburger </p><p>"Don't worry this is mine for lunch, then I'm going to Hell's kitchen if you want to come? The food is safe today...But erm, if you could stop me like that again I would like it alot" sauntering out he passed Lucifer who noted the one burger and looked back at Yukki</p><p>"It seems you have succeeded in stopping my brother for once, well done Yukki. Looks like we can resume cooking duties today" folding his arms smiling at her</p><p>"I'll make the dinner tonight with Asmo helping me if that's OK? Sorry I erm need to go, me and Beel are going somewhere soon and I want to change. The kitchen is too warm so I feel sweaty" waving his hand away she rushed to her room to shower and clean up.</p><p>
  <strong>*1 NEW MESSAGE*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey I'll be at your room soon, hope you are hungry. I might eat the full buffet unless you want to stop me again ;)</strong>
</p><p>"Oh Beel, what am I going to do with you" feeling daring, Yukki didn't grab some spare knickers "heh, may as well give him a show whilst we eat"</p><p>
  <strong>KNOCK KNOCK</strong>
</p><p>"Ready Yukki?" ruffling her hair, he seemed a lot chirpier now</p><p>"Sure! I could kill for one of them massive spicy noodle and egg bowls" her stomach agreed with a quick rumble, reaching for his hand she gave it a quick squeeze, looking up his eyes had a gleam to them.</p><p> </p><p>To say they ordered from here almost every night thanks to Beels bottomless pit for a stomach- Yukki had never actually been inside of Hells Kitchen. The walls a deep purple with lanterns dotted around, marble flooring which was an excellent idea especially with people like Beel who fills a table full of food and deep red curtains draped elegantly across them. Sitting opposite him she watched how quickly he would eat burger after burger with a small break for his beer whilst she went at a normal pace with her noodle bowl.</p><p>Sitting cross legged Yukki whispered over to him </p><p>"<em>Hey Beel, I have an idea for dessert... Wanna look?" </em>looking up at her; Yukki uncrossed her legs to reveal under her skirt to his eyes, Beel's eyes widened and licked his lips</p><p>"I would like that for after..." picking up the pace of his food speed by the time she had cleared her noodle bowl a waiter was already flagged down and asked if the rest of the buffet could be sent to the House of Lamentation. Grinning at Yukki and wrapped his muscular arm around her waist.</p><p>Walking down the street Yukki started to feel impatient, she didn't want to wait until she got back to the rooms, spying an opening that led into the woods she began to pull him in that direction so they was far away from other demons.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing him to sit on the nearest log she sat on top of him to taste his lips, instantly using her tongue. She couldn't take it anymore; she had watched his desire growing in the restaurant along with her arousal wanting him more and more. Her hands tugging off his jean buttons and zip to free him from his denim prison. He was able to enter her with ease, moving in a rhythm Beel stopped suddenly, took off his jacket to lay it on the floor before taking her from behind. Moaning into his jacket she got a new kind of pleasure.</p><p>"Oh Yukki... You feel so tight, are you going to cum?" slamming into her harder she indeed did cum but it felt different to her. </p><p>"You never told me you was a squirter, oh god it feels so good" Beels hand going round to her clit, stimulating both sensual areas her brain felt like it was going to explode even more than before</p><p>"BEEL! OH GOD BEEL" her nails gripping into his jacket on the floor. She could feel a mixture of their juice dripping down her legs, shaking slightly as he pulled out of her. She could feel him wiping away at her legs delicately</p><p>"It's good I carry tissues and wipes with me, you want me to carry you back?" nodding he carried her as if she was nothing but a small cat. Grabbing his jacket to cover her with to protect from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Yukkiiiiiiiii! Oh Beel what have you done to the poor girl, did you do another eating contest?" Asmo pouted at his brother, hands on hips with his toe tapping in a 'Well?!' way. Shrugging at Asmo, Beel sidestepped past him</p><p>"Yeah she ate too much, so she needs a quick nap, I'll take her to her room" Beels arms was that big that Asmo hadn't even noticed Yukki was awake but she was comfy in his arms she didn't want to be pulled from them.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the twins room he placed her on his bed to rush to the bathroom to run a bath</p><p>"Do you like bubbles Yukki?" his head poking out, nodding it disappeared again as he hummed. </p><p>Undressing  she climbed into the whirlpool bath, it looked like it even had jets built it! She really needed to talk to Lucifer about upgrading her room, holy heck she was using a basic bathtub. A large hand teased through her hair as water got poured into it</p><p>"It's just me, don't worry. I wanted to look after you so thought I'd join and help" leaning back into his chest every muscle stood out to her but yet she was comfy there. Beel wrapped his arms around her. A kiss on her neck.</p><p>"What in Devildom Lucifer unicorn riding fuckery is this Beel?!" looking over Mammon was stood in the doorway, his face red as the lava pools. Blushing Yukki pushed herself further into his chest, if she could melt into them that would be a good idea right now</p><p>"We're having a bath? What does it look like?" </p><p>"Whaddya mean what does it look like. Why are ya in the bath with Yukki! I told every one of ya that I was Yukki's first pact which means I should be the closest to her and you're in here having a bath with her?! You best not have touched her besides this Beel!" the water was hot but Yukki was trembling, Beel could obviously tell that Mammon's piss poor attempt at claiming her was more terrifying than sweet.</p><p>"Don't make me get out this bath Mammon you idiot, you're scaring Yukki, now get out before I throw you out of here whilst nude and soapy" glaring back, Mammon knew he was defeated but didn't want to back down</p><p>"Fine I'll go. Good luck explaining it at dinner Beel" snapping a photo before running out. </p><p>
  <strong>*DING*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*DING*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*DING*</strong>
</p><p>It continued several times, climbing out the bath and wrapping a towel the drawer slammed with a scraping sound following after. Climbing back in he nuzzled Yukki's neck, she felt calmer already</p><p>"We're ignoring our D.D.D. tonight, I quickly told Belphie so he will probably sleep in the attic again. A little devil will be delivering the rest of the buffet but it knows to come to my window with how many late night orders I do. We're staying in here and I'm going to care for you" </p><p>"Ok"</p><p>"I'll always care for you Yukki"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>